Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to a modal adaptive antenna system and related signal receiving methods for long term evolution (LTE) networks.
Description of the Related Art
In a classical operation of a smart antenna system, the array input vectors are applied to multipliers forming the adaptive array, a summing circuit and an adaptive processor for adjusting the weights.
The signals are multiplied by weighted outputs from the adaptive processor. It takes a long period of time for the adaptive processor to process the calculations. Additionally, the adaptive processor is complicated. Consequently it is difficult to apply a classical scheme.
It is generally known in the art that these classical systems require extended periods of time for the adaptive processor to process calculations for signal receiving. Additionally, the circuit of the adaptive processor is complicated, and therefore it is difficult to apply the conventional smart antenna system to LTE mobile communications.
Modernly, it is therefore a requirement in the dynamic field of mobile communications to provide improved and more efficient methods of signal receiving and processing. Current trends and demand in the industry continue to drive improvements in signal receiving and processing for mobile LTE communications systems.